


Shhhh

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Couch Sex, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, SEAL men are actually fourteen year old girls, Smut, Steve is Precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny gets a call in the middle of the night, children and drunk people always speak the truth.





	Shhhh

A lifetime of waking up to the sound of his phone means he answers it in three seconds.

“Talk to me”

“Uh hello? Is this Danno?” 

“Danny, yes.”

He gets up and sits on the edge of his bed, dragging a hand through his hair.

“I have a smooth dog here? He and his army buddies .. “ A chorus of ‘NAVY’ is so loud Danny has to hold the phone away from his ears. “Right, so they are drunk as skunks and tall, dark and handsome says you’ll pick them up.”

Danny asks which bar, hearing a loud _hooyah_ as he hangs up. Checking his phone he sees several messages, all from Steve. As he scrolls through them it’s clear that Steve is becoming progressively more drunk with every text. It looks as if he’s is with two friends, at least according to the pictures accompanying the texts. He decides to stop by Steve’s to get the truck.

 

*****

 

He arrives at the small local owned bar, figures they’d go to this one instead of the bright tourist traps down the seafront. Less people to identify you, less people to silence if things go south. He snorts to himself, wow he has been hanging around Steve way to much. The moment he steps into the bar he has his arms full of drunk Navy SEAL.

“Guys! Guys, I want you to meet my Danno.”

Danny raises his eyebrow at the possessive _my_ that Steve just shouted out to the other, very drunk SEALS. Before he can say anything he has two ridiculously handsome men hugging him. Seriously, is that a requirement if you want to join the Navy. 

Suddenly Danny is pulled back against Steve’s side, out of the grasp of the other men. Steve introduces the two men, Jack and Connor. They each hug him again in greeting, which causes Steve to tell them off for pawning what’s his. Steve’s big hand is curved around his hip and his thumb is caressing his waist. He frowns, they always ignored the elephant. Never once crossing the line into dangerous territory but from the moment he arrived at the bar Steve is stepping over all the carefully placed red tape. He leans into Steve’s warmth indulging for a moment before he steps away to walk up to the bar. There is a scuffle behind him, loud voices and his name being repeated but he can’t really make out what they are arguing about. There’s no tab to settle everything is paid for. He asks for three bottles of water and thanks the bartender for calling. He hustles the drunkards to the exit and puts them all in the back seat with a bottle and a promise to drink it. When he asks which hotel he’s driving to Jack grins and shouts ‘Hotel McGarrett’, he cringes at the loud voice. He looks at Steve who is nodding vigorously with a goofy smile on his face. There is virtually no traffic, so his focus is divided between the road and the happenings on the back seat. His passengers think they are whispering but they are doing it very loudly.

“Your Danno is the best. I can totally see how you have a crush on him.”

Steve gasps, scandalised "It’s not a crush!”

Connor nods his head matter of factly “No Jacky, it’s not a stupid crush. Stevie is in love with his Danno.” 

Danny’s heart skips a beat, he looks into the mirror meeting Steve’s eyes. Steve presses a finger against Connor’s lips.

“Shhhh it's a secret."

Connor nods his head, and Steve’s eyes dart to Danny, their gazes meeting again.

“We can’t risk Danno hearing it.”

The loud whisper hangs in the air until Jack burst out in giggles and Connor starts singing.

“Smooth dog and Danno sitting in a tree ..”

Danny’s mind is reeling, children and drunks always speak the truth. Meaning Steve is in love with him. He parks the car, it takes him awhile to get them out of the car and to the front door. He holds out his hand for the keys but Steve holds up his hands which are full with a water bottle and a phone, the grinning idiot gestures to his pocket with his head. Danny sighs, regretting not taking Steve’s house keys when he left his apartment. He gropes into the jeans, his fingers brushing past more than just keys. He fishes them out and holds them up triumphantly, only to find Steve smirking at him. God, help him. He punches in the alarm code and shows Jack and Connor to the guest room. They are out before he returns with advil and two fresh bottles of water.

Steve is standing in the middle of his room already partly undressed when Danny comes in. He turns abruptly and almost loses his balance. Danny catches him.

“What am I going to do with you? Huh babe?”

Steve shrugs, looking at him intently before bending down and planting a kiss on Danny’s lips. Danny pulls back in shock.

“What was that?!” He splutters.

Steve shrugs again. “In my world we call that a kiss.”

He leans down again but Danny places his hand on Steve’s broad chest.

“No. Hell no. You can not do this now. You’re drunk and I am way to sober for this.”

Steve pouts, it should be laughable but it’s kind of sexy and Danny needs to get out of there. Now.

He goes to grab a glass of water and some advil, Steve is already in bed when he places them on the bedside table. He’s indecisive for a few seconds but then he leans down and looks Steve in the eye.

“Babe, I feel the same. You know that right?” Steve eyes him with a calculated look that belies his inebriated state. “If you’re ready to face the elephant and you remember this in the morning, come find me.”

He gives Steve a quick hard kiss, or at least that was his intention. Only Steve is a sneaky, ninja bastard. He has a hand in Danny’s hair, pulling him down and keeping him in place. Steve licks into his mouth and Danny lets him, completely surrendering to the passion. Steve’s mouth is hot and wet, everything Danny was trying to avoid. He can feel his resolve crumbling and he pulls away panting. Steve’s pupils are dilated, his lips shiny red and he looks utterly debauched. Danny stares at him. It takes all of his willpower to get up and move away from the bed. As he reaches the door he turns for a last look.

“I’ll remember.” Steve murmurs sleepily.

Danny snorts, and nods his head.

“Sure buddy. See you tomorrow.”

As he closes the door Steve is already half asleep.

 

*****

 

When he wakes up, he checks his phone immediately. No new messages, disappointment surges through him. He doesn’t know what he expected exactly but he thought Steve would have at least send him a thank you. After a shower he stares at himself while brushing his teeth. He wonders if it’s something he does that chases people away. Jumping into a relationship with Steve is a bad idea anyway. There is a reason why they never acknowledged the attraction between them, or acted on it. Even though his heart hurts, it’s better this way. He nods, and spits out the foam.

He’s lounging on the couch with coffee, watching a taped match when he hears the familiar rumble of Steve’s truck outside. The words from last night replay in his head, his heart is in his throat. He hears the car door slam and he wipes his suddenly sweaty hands on his shirt. The key turns and Steve steps inside, carrying coffee and a bag of what he presumes are malasadas. Steve looks way too awake and disgustingly chipper for someone who was three sheets to the wind eight hours ago. Their eyes meet and Danny’s heart skips a beat. When he moves to get up, Steve shakes his head.

“No, don’t get up.”

Then Steve is there, in his space, dumping the goods on the table. Turning so he can look Danny in the eye, he smiles and it lights up his face.

“I found you.”

The words seem to linger in the air and Danny sucks in a breath. Damn it. Leave it to Steve to take the first step without actually taking it. The ball is in his court, suddenly insecure his mind shows him all the possible ways this will screw up his life. When he doesn’t respond Steve’s eyes dim, the smile vanishes from his beautiful face and Danny can’t stand it. He takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. Steve turns away from him, not leaving but already putting distance between them. He reaches forward and pulls Steve’s face back towards him. The kiss is short but so very sweet and full of promises.

“Are you sure? We are explosive together.”

Steve grins, “Good thing I love explosions.”

Danny barks out a laugh, oh god he forgot how cheesy his partner was. Steve leans in, stopping inches from his face, looking into his eyes. Danny smiles and pulls him in, the kiss deepens straight away. Steve shifts them and Danny moves with him. He ends up on his back with an over eager Steve between his thighs. He groans when their cocks press together for the first time. Steve pulls back, both panting now. Danny licks his lips, pressing the heel of his foot down on Steve’s ass eliciting a moan from his partner. Steve’s eyes zero in on his mouth. Danny’s hand slides through the short hair, coming to rest in the nape of his neck. Steve’s eyes flick up and that’s Danny’s cue to pull him in again. The kiss is open mouthed, filthy and wet. Heat flows between them, it’s almost unbearable. He pushes Steve back and worms his hands down to Steve’s cargo pants. Steve nuzzles his neck, settling on a spot just below his ear, sucking and licking the pulse point. Finally Danny can push the pants down, wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock. It’s already steadily leaking, making the slide up and down easy. 

“Fuck, Danny. Yes.”

He needs more, because of his inability to let go of Steve’s cock he wastes time trying to get his cock out with his left hand. He sighs when he finally has skin to skin contact, but he can’t get a proper grip on both of them and he makes a frustrated noise. Steve huffs out a laugh when Danny gives up and yanks Steve’s mouth to his. Steve lifts up and sinks back down, aligning their slippery cocks. He starts pumping his hips, the slip and slide creating a delicious friction. Danny is vaguely aware of the noises he’s making. He’s about to cum and it’s to soon and not soon enough. Breaking the kiss, trying to reign in his orgasm but it’s too late. He clutches the damp material of Steve’s shirt as years of build up tension explodes, he arches up as he flies over the edge. Seconds later Steve adds to the sticky mess on his belly.

Steve pulls his shirt over his head and sort of cleans them up before he slumps down next to Danny. He turns his head and they kiss languidly for a few minutes. When he finally pulls away his lips are tingling. He shifts, getting comfortable. As he lays there listening to the steady beat of Steve’s heart, he can admit that maybe this was inevitable and they have been working towards this for eight years. Steve is his safe haven, his rock and the one he trusts beyond measure. He feels a kiss to the top of his head.

“Stop thinking so hard, nothing is going to change.”

He opens his mouth to refute that, but for once he decides to not give in to the negative thoughts. They’re all in and that is enough for now.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this idea formed and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments make my day and are always appreciated. English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I managed to get all the major mistakes out but if you spot any, please let me know. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
